


he'll die alone, as you will (she's not alone)

by tempestaurora



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, Multi, no one else was writing this fic so i might as well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 17:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15733980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tempestaurora/pseuds/tempestaurora
Summary: the pacific rim au nine ways





	he'll die alone, as you will (she's not alone)

**Author's Note:**

> two years ago opensummer wrote my favourite pacific rim au for the 100 and i've been wanting to write this ever since. i finally did it - it's inspired by how she created hers, but for the mcu instead.
> 
> i hope you like it guys.

_1\. Your judgement is askew_

Tony Stark doesn’t chase rabbits. Tony Stark leaps after them, all burning hunger and spiralling mind. He sees the image – sees it once, twice, a thousand times:

_A crash. A man with a metal arm. The life leaving his mother’s eyes._

He hunts the rabbit and the Iron Man jaeger can’t stop him, and Steve’s screaming can’t stop him-

In fact, the only thing that does is when the rabbit leaps through the void between their minds. Out his ear, into Steve’s.

The revelation tears into his lungs and suffocates him.

“You knew,” Tony says. Steve doesn’t need to reply. Bucky Barnes killed his parents and Steve has known the whole time.

Their jaeger goes down on a Thursday and it doesn’t get back up.

 

 

_2._ _Red in my ledger_

There is no one to trust, but Natasha supposes she can have faith in Clint. She spars with forty soldiers before finding someone drift compatible; before finding the only person who she can let slip into her head with no resistance.

It isn’t love, but it’s something.

It isn’t set in stone, but there’s a future, building.

She should know not to let anyone into her head. But when Clint sees the rabbits she chases, he follows, wandering further than anyone ever has before.

 

 

 _3._ _Would you kill me, my love_

Okoye didn’t need another person in her head, but here is W’Kabi and he is the only person in a long time to fit inside the expanse of her mind.

When he chases rabbits, she always pulls him back.

When they fight together, the kaijus have no option but to die.

 

 

_4\. Brothers_ _and sisters on this earth_

The Black Panther was the newest jaeger in the skydome, and it came with T’Challa and Shuri, the only people who’d ever managed to tame it.

Still, even beasts can be killed, and so can their masters.

T’Challa doesn’t know how to sleep with Shuri’s voice still in his head, but he doesn’t want another one to take her place.

Still, Marshal Fury has the Panther rebuilt, and T’Challa slinks around the dome until someone finally tears him from the darkness.

Nakia cannot replace Shuri’s presence in his mind, but she adds to it.

She tastes like fresh air.

 

 

 _5\. Just_ _a kid_

They are too young for this. Too young to bleed and die and fight for the world they’ve barely known. There are older soldiers, with more life lived and less time stretching out in front of them.

No-

No one has less time than Peter and Ned. Not right now, not looking into the mouth of the kaiju.

Back at the base, MJ swears she’ll never pilot a jaeger, never give her life like they did. Still, three years down the line, it’s the only thing she can do to help.

 

 

_6\. Brother_

They were more compatible when they were young, but Loki’s hands always move in time to Thor’s.

One of these days, they’ll fall from their podium, but for now they’re kings, kaiju slayers, the only ones left alive when everyone else is gone.

(“Gods,” Loki says with the cosmos reflected in his eyes.

“Don’t get ahead of yourself,” Thor replies.)

 

 

_7\. If you’re nothing without the jaeger, you shouldn’t have it_

It’s a category six. _Unprecedented._ He can taste Peter’s nerves in his mouth. They’ve been drift compatible since day one – Tony hadn’t wanted to share his jaeger with a high schooler but the Avenger needed a new pilot and Peter knows every move Tony’s going to make before he makes it.

Peter is the next generation of pilot; he will do great someday.

Even when he makes mistakes, Tony knows he’ll be something incredible.

(“I was just trying to be like you.”

“And I wanted you to be better.”)

 

 

_8\. You could never hurt me_

Vision is gone in a heartbeat and Wanda is two pilots down in as many years, chasing the rabbit and piloting a half dead jaeger to a distant shoreline.

Her brother’s screams have never left her head but now she can’t tear them apart from Vision’s. Now they’re one in the same and hers is joining.

So she leaves to work on the walls, says no when Marshal Fury comes to recruit her.

She’s not going to let anyone else inside her head.

_9\. Until the end of the line_

Steve Rogers should’ve known that Bucky Barnes wouldn’t go down without a fight.

He should’ve known he’d feel every inch of disaster left in his bones.

When the jaeger meets land once more, head torn from the body, Steve stumbles out and doesn’t look back.

His best friend dies in his head and he can’t unlive that.

**Author's Note:**

> hey! u read this! that's really great of you!  
> i love and appreciate all kudos and comments and i would so super love it if you could give me feedback and thoughts and feelings below bc i get paid in validation okay
> 
> thanks again!


End file.
